Digimon Xros Wars: Element Hunters
by MidnightSun92
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Please R&R this story. I hope the introduction isnt too sucky, but i will update as best i can. YuuxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

This will be my first fanfic and I would love to read a lot of critical criticism, so please review J

Before you see what I have to write I would like some OCs to add to my story. I want two people; a boy and a girl, however if the best ones are boys so be it.

Here are the details I need.

**Name:**

**Age: **(between 12-16)

**Personality:**

**Element: **(Light or Darkness, you don't have a big choice here)

**History:**

**Digimon Partner: **(NO Shoutmon, Damemon, Veemon, Gumdramon or Stingmon allowed!)

**Xros Loader: **(colours patterns etc.)

**Extra Info: **(optional)

Other than that all I have to say is that I do not own any of the Digimon series and the ideas of this story is strictly my own!

=PROLOGUE=

'Destiny talks of a prophecy,

Where the human world will end

Digital beings will roam the earth

And humans will meet their death

But six great warriors will arise

Each with a power of the earth

Light, Fire, Water, Air, Darkness and Earth

Will stand together once more

And face the evil of the Digital world

But remember thy story

It holds clues to the past

When evil turns good and demon don't last

So stand together Hunters

Your destiny's here at last…'

So there you go! That's my start

Just remember to comment and to post your OCs in the review section

P.S- I want one of the OCs to be a relative of Tagiru so please mention that in your entry as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys DeaththekiddxDigiquartz here! As you know, I asked for OCs last chapter and I have to admit, it was really hard to pick just two, so I've decided to use the other ones as smaller characters in one way or another. So drumroll please... Congratulations to **iceheart2180 and Hero of Stars **you are my main characters. Looking forward to working with you so let's get this chapter started!

Alice (my OC): We do not own digimon in any way shape or form except for me and the plotline.

Chapter 2: Introductions

_"Alice... It is time to follow your destiny. Are you ready?" _

I gasped as I awoke from my dream. Strange... It was so vivid that I almost remember every detail. As I turned to my clock I noticed the time.

"Aw crap! I'm gonna be late for school."

Haru's POV

As I reached my new school I sighed. I hated my father so much. The divorce. The move. I hated him for hurting mum but there was nothing I could do, as much as I wanted to. Suddenly out of the corner I saw a little spark. Almost like electricity. When I turned to see what it was I gazed in surprise. It was a small creature that I could only make out a bit. I took a step towards it when someone banged into my side.

Alice's POV

Oh gosh I'm going to be so busted if I don't get to class soon. As I quickly turned through the gates of school, I crashed into a lanky sort of figure. Crap.

"I am so sorry. I was running late and I didn't even see you..." I started rambling when I noticed he wasn't even looking at me. How rude. I looked over to where he was looking only to see nothing.

"Hey listen... OI!" I yelled. He snapped his head towards mine. His stormy grey eyes stared into mine and I couldn't help but stare back. They were like a storm above the sea. He had bits of his brown hair in his eyes.

"What?" He said aggressively.

Haru's POV

I can't believe this girl. First she bumps into me and now she's yelling at me.

"What?" I said aggressively. It was then that I noticed her eyes. They were a blue-green color and yet... They looked like small jades. How interesting. She didn't speak for a moment and then softly said

"I'm sorry." She quickly got up and started to run off. I sighed as I began to follow her. 'Great job Haru.' I thought. 'Some first day you've had.' I couldn't help but look back to the tree, just in case. The creature had disappeared and hadn't left anything behind.

Somewhere in another world...

Six hooded figures stood around a circular stone with six smaller circles on top. Suddenly, a onyx purple began to glow brightly. One of the figures rose their head

"It has begun... The prophecy is starting." He whispered.

Well that's another chapter done and dusted. So what did you think about the intro. More characters soon to be introduced next chapter. Don't forget to R&R.


End file.
